


[Podfic] How to Bond with your Cat (Q)

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q and/or JAQ feels, Alternate Universe - College/University, Although there's a LOT more fluff, But sometimes unexpected, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, I have no recording equipment or editing software, I recorded this with a headphones mic and my phones default voice recorder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Skyfall, Superpowers are normal, There is some speak funkiness and tripping over my own tongue, Young Bond is a softy, Young Q is having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Everyone comes into their Gifts between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five, but since Q's family is made up of late-bloomers, Q doesn't expect to find out what his abilities are for at least a few more years.Those plans go out the window when Q suddenly opens his eyes to realize that he's got whiskers, a tail, and is about the size of a loaf of bread - and that he's somehow wandered out into the middle of the street that way. Thankfully, someone notices the traumatized cat before any vehicular trauma can occur...
Series: Podfics (1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] How to Bond with your Cat (Q)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Bond with your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893208) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Hey. _I hecked up._ I wanted to take a break from _trying_ to podfic another work. So, naturally, I ended up trying to podfic this which is longer than chapters one and two (and probably three) of the other fic put together. *facepalms*

Right. If you missed the tags. I have no recording equipment or editing software. I recorded this using the Mic in a nice pair of headphones straight into my phones default voice recorder app. You know, the app that sits with the memo pad, that thing. Anyway, the editing there is minimal at best and detrimental to actually making things sounds smoother at worst. That means I tried to record this in one long go at it with as few stops as I could. 

It means. There is some stumbling over words. Mispronunciation of others. With a fic this long all in one go this is as good as it gets. Hopefully it's still understandable. I know what I'm saying because, well, it's all fresh in my mind right now but I'm not sure how much I actually enunciate after I hit that one hour mark.

Anyway. Here you go.

**Story:**[How to Bond with your Cat (Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893208#main)

 **Author:** [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

 **Reader:** [Yuurei aka Taryn Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

 **Length:** ~~1h 10min 

**Download link:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yds1oyugc41g5uo/How+to+Bond+with+your+Cat\(Q\)+final.m4a/file)  


Fingers crossed that link works...


End file.
